Not Over You
by Meek77
Summary: When Marley breaks up with Jake, can he cope? Who will help him through his struggles in life and his love life? Will it be Marley? Will she even get back together with him? Summary sucks. Better story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Jake POV/

"I don't think I love you anymore, Jake." Those words hurt. It felt like I was getting stabbed. I can't believe the one girl I love, the only important person in my life doesn't love me anymore.

1 WEEK LATER/

I haven't spoken to marley ever since the break up and it's killing me. Why can't she love me? I just... Want her. I want her in my life.

"So the assignment is to sing a song to someone that you love. Or, if they broke up with you," mr schue looked at me, "and you still love them." I looked down. Yep. That's true. I glanced at marley, who was all cheerful and happy, talking to unique. Why is she doing this to me? "And already prepared with a song, is Jake Puckerman!" I walked up and grabbed my guitar. "take it away, Jake."

"Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,  
Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, give me love,

Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me).

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love).

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love,  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love." The entire time I was looking at marley.

"That was amazing Jake!" Kitty told me. I smiled at her and she winked flirtatiously.

"Thanks!" I replied and looked at Marley. She had a look if sadness in her face.

I was sitting in my bed when Sam called me.

"Hey man!" He said. We made small talk when he asked the question I didn't wanna answer.

"So...s-she's gone?"

"Yeah. She is. Good to know someone cares. I know what heartbreak feels like man. I have it bad. I don't think it'll ever stop hurting. It's just too much. It's worse than the crash." I told him.

"The crash?" He asked. Crap. He doesn't know about it.

"I'll tell you Tomorrow at glee."

"I know it feels like the end of the world, but...it's not. You just have to man up, and stay strong. You will get through this. Marley...she's not worth it. You can't let her see you like this you have to forget. You have to move on. Be the bigger person here and win."

"I wish it was that easy. You don't know her like I do and you'll never understand. You don't know what we've been through. There's no way you can help me, Sam. I'm sorry to tell you that but it's true. She wasn't just my girlfriend. She was my BEST FRIEND." I told him and he sighed.

"Well, try to forget about that. It's been a few weeks, Jake. And you're still like this. Forget about it okay bro? You can do this. Forget about the memories, the kisses, hugs, moments. EVERY. THING. FORGET ABOUT IT! I know it's tough and it's a battle, but just you can do it. Just cope."

"But, the memories won't go away. I'm growing in them. And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family again. I went through deaths a lot, and this is worse. She practically stole my way to breathe. Don't try to tell me it stops hurting or that she's not worth it."

"I'm sorry man." He went on and soon we hung up. But that one thing he said was in my head, repeating. 'I talked to Marley. Marley said that she's upset over you, too. And kitty said that Bree is after you. So is kitty. They both like you.' Kitty and Bree like me, Marley is upset, too.

AT GLEE THE NEXT DAY/

Right when I walked into glee, I sat next to Sam, which was in front of Marley and kitty.

"About that crash?" He whispered to me. I nodded.

"Well, before I transferred, I got into a car crash. I was scared shitless. We were just driving, and all I remember is seeing headlights coming at my window, the smell of burning rubber, the sound of the cars colliding, and the sound of cars swerving, and slamming on the breaks. Our car flipped over, but landed with the wheels on the ground. I don't know how I survived. I just looked at my friend and said 'I love you.' And we got hit. That guy was practically my brother My head hit the window and broke the glass, and the front of that guys car was in my side. My face was all cut up and there was glass everywhere. I was screaming. I pulled glass out of me. I flew on the wind shield. I broke that glass, too. I didn't fly through it though, Luckily. I don't know how I ended up hitting my window and the wind shield. I was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia later that week. I suffered from a broken arm, leg, concussion, and some other crap. I was hurt badly. I nearly died. My friend was fine though. Hurt, but not as bad as I was. It was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, well one of the worst." The whole time Sam was listening, and had tears in his eyes. He didn't interrupt once.

"I'm sorry. And how old were you?"

"Well, my friend was actually puck's friend, but he was driving me somewhere. He was 19. I was 14." I told him.

"Wow. Man that's rough."

KITTY POV/

I heard that entire thing jake just told Sam. Marley and I were secretly listening to him. He has a messed up life. I feel really bad. I'm trying to get close to Marley, then I'll just get Jake before Marley, or Bree, get him. He's mine.

AFTER GLEE IN SCHOOL/

We had 3 meetings a day for glee. Weird right? Well, today was just solos, or duets. You can sing whatever you want, however you want, with whoever you want. We were in the auditorium. Jake sat up there and Sam played guitar with him. Bree just walked in before he started singing. Right when he was about too.

"Welcome our newest members, Bree, Samantha, Ashley, Donna, and..." He named a few others of Bree's followers. She's just joining to get Jake. She winked and waved at Jake. He just got lost in the music. As he sang, he was crying. He would close his eyes and let a few tears drop.

"I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong?  
I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine  
Crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight  
Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Not losing any sleep  
I picked up every piece  
And landed on my feet  
I'm wide awake  
Need nothing to complete myself, no

I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I am born again  
Out of the lion's den  
I don't have to pretend  
And it's too late  
The story's over now, the end

I wish I knew then  
What I know now  
Wouldn't dive in  
Wouldn't bow down  
Gravity hurts  
You made it so sweet  
'Til I woke up on  
On the concrete

Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
Thunder rumbling  
Castles crumbling  
I'm wide awake  
I am trying to hold on  
I'm wide awake  
God knows that I tried  
Seeing the bright side  
I'm wide awake  
I'm not blind anymore...

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake

Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)  
I'm crashing from the high  
You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)  
I'm falling from cloud nine

I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake  
I'm wide awake." He finished and everyone clapped and congratulated him and told him good job. Bree and I over clapped a bit.

"Jake that was great! I could feel the emotion and sadness in the song when you sang it. That's what I want all you guys to do. I want to pick a song that means something to you or explains a story or situation you've been through." He explained to the club. Jake just sat down and Bree moved up to sit by him.

IN CLASS, NEXT HOUR/

I saw Jake writing something in a book. I looked over his shoulder. I saw him writing song lyrics.

'If you ask me, how I'm doing,  
I would say I'm doing just fine.  
I would lie and say that you're not on my mind.  
But, I go out,  
And I sit down, at a table set for 2.  
And finally I'm forced to face the truth.  
No matter what they say, I'm not over you.'

END

I figured I would make this long because it's the first chapter and the intro to the story. Hoped you like it! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Jake POV/

So now Ryder and Marley are going out and they hate me. I walked up to them in glee club.

"So you two are official now huh?" I asked smirking.

"Jake get away." Ryder told me.

"Stop talking to us. Nobody in this room cares about you anymore! You're a jerk! I never wanna see you again!" Marley blurted out. That was random. But hurtful.

"Is Mr. Puckerman in here? He is needed. It's a family issue." My eyes widened. What!? Is it mom?! It can't be dad because he's gone. He left.

KITTY POV/

I can't believe marley just did that. Yesterday, jake never came back to glee. He is here now and he's not speaking. Mr. Schue had a video playing on the projector thing. Jake grabbed a guitar. He sat down and a picture of himself smiling came into the screen. It said 'Jake Puckerman

Suicide attempts: 7' everyone gasped. He attempted to commit suicide SEVEN TIMES?

"Jake I don't think this is a good idea." Mr schue said.

"No. I want to let them know what happened last night. I have to songs. On the first song, the bullying and stuff has stopped. It's just the family issues and suicide that happened last night. Steven represents me." He explained. As he sang, pictures of him came on the screen.

"Yeah, look  
Let me tell you about a kid named Steven  
He's slowly running out of things to believe in  
Every couple of months his mom leaves him,  
for no good reason his step-dad beats him  
Not too many friends, only ever had a few of them,  
but recently they don't want anything to do with him  
Always eating lunch in the bathroom stall,  
he just wants to feel normal and be cool again, yeah  
Always feeling like the outcast, he's been going crazy ever since his dad passed  
He needs guidance and advice but instead  
he only has breakdowns and flashbacks of the car crash uh  
It's been getting harder everyday, if he was still around everything would be ok  
Cuz his dad was always the light at the end of the tunnel,  
but now that same damn tunnel is looking dark and grey  
He keeps quiet in the back of the class  
and when the bell rings Steven hurries home fast  
scared to death the other kids will kick his ass on the long walk home  
cuz its happened in the past so  
He's getting used to the black eyes and fat lips  
but all he's got is a fake smile and cut wrists  
Wishin' he could walk right up to them and show them the scars  
and say look you're the reason that I've done this  
Maybe they would finally understand and go back to how it was before it all began  
But he's just a little different so they taunt him and they beat him  
Yeah it's all just fun and games, they don't give a damn, yeah  
His older brother ain't around, in and out of jail, hanging with the wrong crowd  
He's been doing coke, smoking weed, getting drunk all his life he's a shame  
no, he's not too proud  
Now his habits are rubbing off on his little bro yeah, but guess what?  
Little did he know that everytime he did a line,  
everytime he lit a joint,  
everytime he took a shot he was sippin mode  
So Steven's sitting in his room getting high now  
Doors locked, music up, with his lights out  
He just takes another tote til his room fills with smoke  
5-6-7 hours til he knocks out  
Now he started stealing pills from his mom  
8-9-10 at a time and now they're gone  
and maybe for a moment all his problems seem to fade,  
but the high fades too after not too long  
and that's when it really sinks in and that's when it hits him  
that these god damn drugs won't fix him  
Curled up on the floor, can't take it anymore  
Now he's talking to God cuz he's the only one that gets him  
On his knees, looking up, can't stop crying  
"God I know we haven't talked in a long time  
but this time I really need you. Please God help me, say something  
just give me a sign, because now I'm falling apart and  
I don't think that I can do it. Please God, give me the strength  
to pull through it. Tell me, Should I give up? I could end it all right now.  
I just don't know if I'm brave enough to do it.  
Cuz there's gotta be a better way than suicide.  
Try to wait it out, give it time, you'll be fine.  
But it's been so long and I still haven't been able to get rid  
of all the thoughts that I feel inside. So sick, so angry, so mad  
and to top it off no one even knows that"  
That's when he stood up, wiped his tears, walked over to his desk  
and got a pen and a notepad  
He just couldn't see it getting any better  
So on a cold dark night in December, Steven knew exactly what he had to do  
But first he sat down and wrote a couple letters  
One to his step-dad, one to his mother,  
couple to the kids at school, one to his brother  
Bringing them the pain that they once brought him  
tear drops on the paper one after another  
Yeah, I hope that you all feel guilty.  
Cuz I'm broken now and you can't heal me  
And now you're all an accompliss in murder  
each and every one of you has chipped in to kill me  
So the reason that I'm writing you this evening,  
is to say goodbye and to tell you that I'm leaving  
But don't hold your breath cuz I ain't never coming back  
Sincerely yours, Steven" Everyone clapped quiet. I can hear people crying a bit. Mr schue, Marley, and Ryder looked heartbroken.

"In case you didn't know, my mom passed away last night because of cancer. In my eyes, she was a fighter. That's why I wrote this next one."

"Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just waitin to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad

Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

Everybody put yo hands up  
What we gonna do (hey!) [x4] y'all?  
What we gonna do (hey!) [x3] y'all?

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)  
Just remember what you're here for  
Cuz I know Imma damn sure

Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter

'Til the referee rings the bell  
'Til both ya eyes start to swell  
'Til the crowd goes home,  
What we gonna do kid?" He looked right at Marley.

JAKE POV/

"Do you care now Marley?"

"Jake I-" she started, but I cut her off. Everyone was shocked.

"Oh yeah! Mr schue, I'm quitting glee. I'm not wanted here."

"Jake! No! You are an amazing singer you can't just quit!" Mr. schue said as I stormed out.

"JAKE!" Marley ran after me. She grabbed my arm, turned me around, and kissed me.


End file.
